High Enough
by ilvie-chan
Summary: The G-boys are guardian angels. But wait, where's Quatre?
1. Default Chapter Title

> > > > > #  High Enough  Parts 1-4
>> 
>> It was the year After Colony 215. Not that this mattered to our beloved gw boys. For they had gone on due to a freakish explosion at a recently opened power factory. However somepeople believe there is life after death, and that after death you are allowed certain choices.
>> 
>> So let us start by assuming, there is, and that these choices have already been made.
>> 
>> "Oh Trowa, watch it! That's my very first feather!" Duo turned around to glare at his fellow   
gun-err angel.
>> 
>> "Sorry…" Trowa replied distantly.
>> 
>> Duo sweatdropped and looked a little abashed. They all knew Trowa hadn't been the same ever since their deaths. The reason: Quatre. He was nowhere to be found. From the moment they crossed over, until now almost a year after their decision to stay and become angels, there had been no sign of him.
>> 
>> Once more Trowa resumed staring into space. The decision to stay had not been an easy one. For there was always the chance that Quatre had decided to go on into the afterlife, and Trowa would never see him again. But, Trowa had learned the value of friendship, and would not lose it on the off chance of a risky venture.
>> 
>> Heero, in his spandexed glory, turned to glare at both of them for the noise. "Bakas! You'll ruin the mission."
>> 
>> Duo snorted, "The mission this, the mission that, it's always the mission and never m-"
>> 
>> Wufie clamped his hand over Duo's mouth. "Quiet Maxwell."
>> 
>> Their first assignment as full-fledged (or rather partially fledged) guardian angels was a simple one. Keep a young man's heart from being broken rather brutally. **********************************************************************
>> 
>> Heero looked over the mission specifics in the small folder they had been given.
>> 
>> _Name: Itko Teyano_   
_Age: 17_
>> 
>> _Hobbies: Photography, Business, Horticulture_
>> 
>> _Possible Heartbreakers: Cherise Sherie (cheerleader), Sakura Blossom (a feminist to the_ _core), Kerri Strat (president of horticulture club)_
>> 
>> _Mission: Prevent absolute and utter heartbreak so he will go on to become the founder of a_ _new colony._
>> 
>> Heero, "Mission Accepted."
>> 
>> "Um, err Heero, can I see that?" Duo bounced over, with Wufei not far behind. Noticing this Heero glared at Wufei, which roughly translated into 'back off he's mine'. Wufei merely rolled his eyes in response. Grudgingly, Heero handed the mission err their destination report to Duo.
>> 
>> After a few minutes, Trowa joined them, "So what's the plan?"
>> 
>> Wufei snorts, "It's only been five minutes. It would be best to have a look around so that we know what to plan for." Nods all around.
>> 
>> And so with a snap of their fingers, they landed at Hiyuko High. It was like many another highschool, A courtyard out in front, filled with students, overcrowded classrooms and a traffic jam built up on the road. In this menagerie, they were out to find one student: Itko Teyano.
>> 
>> Itko was jogging to class, already late and getting later by the minute. "Oh, why oh why didn't my alarm clock go off this morning," he moaned. Unfortunately he also wasn't looking where he was going,and so he was hit in the face with a pom-pom.
>> 
>> "Watch where you going, jerk!" Cherise glared at him and walked off in a snit. "Um, sorry?"
>> 
>> Duo shook his head in disbelief. "This is going to be harder than I thought."   
**********************************************************
>> 
>> Itko froze in the middle of getting up. I could have sworn I heard something. He turned around and looked straight at Duo, or where Duo would be if we could see him.
>> 
>> Duo gulped and held perfectly still. Oh, please don't let him see me!
>> 
>> Itko shrugged. It must have been my imagination. He leaned down, picked up his books, and dusted himself off. "Teach is gonna kill me!" He resumed running and ran right into his first block class.
>> 
>> "How nice of you to decide to join us after all, Mr. Teyano. I'm sure you won't mind making up your missed time after class today."
>> 
>> Itko sighed, it just wasn't his day.
>> 
>> Back in the farthest corner of the room, for what reason we don't know since they're invisible anyway, Heero smirked. "He's almost as bad as you baka."
>> 
>> Duo turned bright red, "Hey, I resent that!"
>> 
>> Wufei nodded, adding his vote to Duo, "For once, I agree with Maxwell."
>> 
>> "Th-" Duo began.
>> 
>> "He's nowhere's near as bad as Duo."
>> 
>> "Wufei!" Duo grabbed his ponytal and pulled hard. Soon the two were on the floor in a scuffling match.
>> 
>> Trowa sighed. "Do you have to act so childish all the time?" But he smiled slightly as he said it.
>> 
>> "It's nice to know you guys think so well of me," Duo growled.
>> 
>> Trowa turned his attention back to their assignment. He wasn't a bad-looking fellow. He had   
short black hair, clear blue eyes, and a dark complexion. He was one of those guys that was so average, he faded into the background without even trying. Trowa had often wished for this ability in his life, but now he wondered if the boy was actually glad to have it.   
**********************************************************************   
"I think the best way to accomplish this would be to become his friends, then he would listen to us." Wufei stated.
>> 
>> "Uno momento though, we'd have to be physical for that to happen and I hate to tell you this man but we're dead." Duo said sarcastically.
>> 
>> "Hold on a minute," Trowa said, looking startled. He then whipped out the big book of Angel No-Nos. "Hey cool man, where'd you get that?" Duo looked over his shoulder at interested. "Woohoo, look at that!" "Quiet Duo," Heero muttered, walking over to look as well.
>> 
>> Trowa ran his finger down the table of contents. "Let's see, here it is. Becoming Physical.: You can become solid and assume a shape of your choosing, but only for a certain period of time."
>> 
>> Wufei glanced over at Duo and said mock-sweetly, "Any other objections?" Duo grinned, grabbed the book, and bounced up. "Just when do we start?"
>> 
>> They decided to use their own looks, not accustomed to anything else as that was still how they thought of themselves. Heero grumbled, "What about registering?" He was peeved it had been Wufei's plan and not his.   
Wufei grinned, "We do it like this." Once again the snapping of fingers, and somewhere a beleagured secretary registered them.
>> 
>> "Duo, can I have my book back?" Trowa asked. "Umm sure man, but can I borrow it later?" Duo grinned, his eyes mischievious. "Why?" "Oh, no reason, no reason at all." Duo started whistling innocently.
>> 
>> Trowa and Duo went to the class Itko was currently in, while Wufei and Heero hunted a copy of his schedule, to plan out their day. They would split the classes and after school time, so they wouldn't start fading out in front of him.
>> 
>> "We have two new students today class, Trey Triton, and Maxwell Duece." The entire female population made their presence felt as they one and all fainted at the sight.   
***********************************************************************


	2. Default Chapter Title

Parts 5-8

> > > > > > High Enough

Itko looked up and into the most stunning pair-err one eye he had ever seen. "Trey, Maxwell, take the two seats next to Itko, he can help show you what we're doing today."

So Trowa aka Trey, and Duo aka Maxwell, took seats next to Itko and started phase one of 'The Plan'. "Is this class always so boring?" Duo asked as the teacher droned on and on. Itko grinned, "Yeah but at least she never sops long enough to catch you if you fall asleep." Trowa and Duo both laughed. Duo looked at Trowa in slight surprise. Not noticing the look, Trowa leaned over and whispered something in Itko's ear. Soon they both shared maniacal grins. "Hey, what's up?" Duo, needless to say, did not want to be left out.

Ignoring him, which was not a good idea, the two proceeded with their plan. Objective: Hit the teacher with a spitball. Once Duo realized what they were up to, "Eeew man, that's gross." Trowa leaned back, "So are teachers." Then he winked. (Can you imagine this? *giggles*) Duo almost fell out of his chair in shock, but luckily his braid was snagged under Itko's arm.

However, their aim was off and the bell rang before either of them scored. Itko laughed, "That was the most fun I've had in that class, hey what do you guys have next?" "Sorry,"   
Trowa said, "We have gym." He knew this was safe because Itko had taken the class last semester.

Itko looked rather downcast, "But a friend of ours is," Duo interrupted. "His name is Harry."   
At this both Duo and Trowa trailed off into laughter, Itko looking at them as if they were   
crazy. "Alright, I'll see you guys at lunch then."

Duo and Trowa looked around, and seeing noone, faded out. They then entered the records room. Duo bounced over to Heero. "Well, Harry, buddy, old pal, you're up next." "Harry?"   
Heero growled. "Yep," Duo said, oblivious to the death staring him in the face. "It's your new name, be glad I didn't call you George." Heero merely stared at him in disbelief. Seeing Heero's incapacitation, Wufei handed the other two a copy of Itko's schedule and afterschool hangouts. "We'll all have to show up for lunch, but otherwise here's how we'll   
split it. Trowa you and Duo will be with him first block, I'll be third block, Heero will be second, which is now, you better get moving. Any idea for fourth?" "I'll be with him fourth block." Trowa volunteered. "Geez Trowa I'd almost think you liked the guy." Duo teased. Trowa snorted.

Heero, meanwhile, showed up in Itko's second block class which happened to be shop class. His eyes gleaming slightly at the sight of flamethrowers and the like, he turned his   
attention to tracking down his prey. "Hey, are you Harry?" Only to find his prey had found him. "I'm Itko, Maxwell and Trey told me about you."   
**************************************************************************   
Harry, err Heero, and Itko were paired up for the classes' latest project. (Imagine that..) "Watch what you're hitting!" "Oww!" Needless to say, it was a very long class.

Just after the bell rang and before everyone crowded into the lunchroom, Heero joined the others. Duo's eyes widened, "Heero you look awful!" Then he got an absolutely devious look in his eyes, "I could kiss it and make it all better." Wufei clasped a hand to his nose where it had started spurting. "Maxwell, you hentai!"

Trowa calmly handed Wufei a handkerchief, way to used to these things to even bother commenting. "Hey guys!" Itko shouted and ran up to them.

"Hey Itko!" Duo shouted. Trowa smiled slightly and nodded at the boy. Heero glared, and Wufei sighed. "Oi, who's your other friend Trey? I know Maxwell and Harry." Trowa grinned maliciously, "Oh this is Willy, as in Willy Wonka. His mother adored the candy." Trowa leaned closer to Itko, "He's a little odd if you catch my meaning." Itko nodded in sympathy. Wufei narrowed his eyes, "What was that?" "Nothing Willy…" Wufei snorted, "Just like a woman."

'C'mon Willy," Duo said laughing, "Let's go eat I'm starving." "You're always starving, where does it all go your braid?" And Heero pulled the hair in question. "Itai!" Duo whined, "Harry, that hurts!" Itko laughed. "C'mon, let's see what the mystery meat is today." As it turned out not even Duo was able to place what exactly was in the gravy.

"So Willy," Here we must stop to give Trowa and Duo time to compose themselves. "You're in biology class with me right?" Wufei nodded. "Great! I want to introduce you to a friend of   
mine, her name's Sakura."

Wufei resigned himself to torment.

Sakura Blossom looked over the young Oriental and sighed. He was very attractive, if you discounted his chauvinistic attitude. The two had soon been the center of the class's   
attention as an argument broke out. Neither would back down even after the principal dragged them out of the room, they had been arguing in the hallway. Now they were finally calming down. "So you're one of the new kids right? Let me ask you a question, how do you all know each other? I mean it's unusual to get this many new kids in a single day, much less that know each other."

Wufei gulped, what to say? "We're all from the same foster home, our foster parents decided to move so we had to come to." There that sounded plausible. "Oh, whose your foster parents?" Wufei started to sweat.

Meanwhile, Duo was doing his best to charm Cherise. "So like where are you from?"

"Oh, we're all visiting, it's part of an international case study."

Heero was fuming in the background. "You know," Trowa said, "We really should have settled on a cover story."   
*************************************************   
Sakura was now talking a mile a minute to Wufei, who was looking very disgruntled. Since it was Wufei's first day, the principal let them off with a warning. Wufei had that deer in the headlights look, desperately looking for an escape route. Does she never shut up?!

Seeing Trowa passing by, physical, and on his way to fourth block, Wufei made good his escape. "Umm, I have to go get umm my homework assignments from Trey. I'll see you   
tomorrow!" And with that he ran for dear life, leaving Sakura blinking in the dust he left behind. "I wonder why he was in such a hurry…" Oh well, she shrugged and headed to her fourth block.

Once Sakura had turned Wufei faded out with a sigh of relief, he had been starting to fade. "Oh Willy, there you are. Duo's been looking for you, something about rotten fruit?" Wufei started laughing and went in search of Duo. Trowa shook his head in amusement at their antics and headed off to find Itko.

Itko was already waiting for him, some mysterious sixth sense letting him know the boy would not be long in showing up. "Trey!" he called out, and motioned to an empty seat beside him. Trowa slipped in just as the bell rang. "Hello class and welcome to your political studies course…."

So far none of the four had seen anything of the third girl on their list, Kerry. So Heero, aka Harry, was nominated to go look for her, since he had spent the least time physical. And so with Duo's admonition, "You better not flirt with her!" ringing in his ears, he was off to the greenhouse.

Inside was a girl with medium length red hair1, wearing a pair of overalls and gardening gloves. She was unearthing some seedlings to be transplanted. "Hello?" Heero called out.   
She looked up startled. "Hi. Who are you?" Well so much for small talk. "I'm," here he stops to wince, "Harry. Would you happen to be Kerry?" The girl takes off her gloves and they   
shake hands. "Yes I am, how did you know?" "Well, I was told you ran the local garderner's club and I was interested in getting membership." Her eyes widened with disbelief as she looked him up and down. "I have to say you don't look like the gardening type." Heero blushed. "Actually I find it relaxing, mind if I help?" She grinned, "No not at all, anyone who'd skip class to come out here and dig in the dirt is worthy of membership in my book and I'd love the help." Needless to say Kerry was quite impressed with Heero's gardening skills.

By the time Duo had become jealous enough, and had run out of things to torment Wufei with, Herro and Kerry walked out of the greenhouse laughing. Duo saw red. That was his Heero laughing with some some hussy!

Before Duo had the time to act on his jealousy, Kerry told Heero she had an appointment to meet and ran off. Heero glanced around and faded out. Duo fluttered over. "And what exactly took you so long?" he demanded angrily. "We were transplanting some saplings, they're going to be planted as part of the school's arbor day celebration." Heero answered. Duo blinked, "Heero, I didn't know you knew the first thing about gardening." In response, Heero twitched his lips in what was almost a smile.   
**************************************************************************   
It was after school and instead of meeting back up with the guy, Trowa and Itko were at a fast-food place digging in. "I thought I was gonna crack when the prof. said that tomorrow's lesson would be boring. I mean what did he think today's was? The dissertation on the radioactivity of molars would be more interesting." Trowa nodded his agreement. "We really need a way to liven things up tomorrow." Much to his amazement, Trowa found he rather   
enjoyed getting to be a teen again, he'd never felt free to pull these type of pranks undercover or make friends. Of course he couldn't afford friends now either, but he ignored   
this fact.

Wufei walked into the restaurant, unable to stand being a third wheel any longer. He turned physical and decided the best way to clear a case of the blues was fast-food. (uh-oh ice cream's the next step and you need to watch your figure) The afterlife wasn't that bad but even with the other pilots it was offtimes lonely. Duo had Heero and Trowa, well he had his dream of Quatre and the hope that he would find him. Wufei had still felt unworthy of Nataku, silly he knew, but he could not change the fact any more than he could face Meiran. Glancing over he noticed Trowa and Itko sitting together. That's odd. Looks like Trowa's   
taking this mission a bit personally I'll have to keep an eye on him. Personal Involvements were one of the angel no-nos , especially if it was the person you were here for.

There was an interesting merit-demerit system in operation for angels you see. For every good deed you gained a feather, thereby earning your wings. For every broken rule, you lost   
a feather. Fortunately though you could not be fined for a feather you didn't have so if you messed up the first time badly, you could redeem yourself. As of now, Duo had 10 feathers, Wufei 9, Heero 8, and Trowa had 8. Despite the variances in numbers if they managed to pull this off, they would pass trainee stage and be official guardian angels. However if they decided they wanted to be a death angel for instance, they would revert to trainee stage. Each type of angel had a different color of feathers. Guardian Angels had white. Comfort angels had silver. Death angels had black. This kept people from being confused. Most angels tended to stick to others of their own kind, although occasionally they intermixed.

Wufei sighed, he hoped Trowa wouldn't lose any feathers over this, or get his heart broken again. But then again maybe he was jumping to conclusions and they were just friends.

Just then Itko spotted him, "Hey Willy!" he shouted, causing all the patrons to turn and stare. Wufei turned a bright red. Trowa started laughing and motioned him over. "I figured   
we should give the two lovebirds time alone." Trowa said when Wufei joined them. Wufei nodded in agreement. Itko's eyes widened. "Lovebirds who?" Then he looked aghast, "You   
don't mean Harry and Maxwell do you?" Trow and Wufei simply looked at him. Now it was Itko's turn to blush. "Sorry, it's just that, well, Harry doesn't seem the type you know?   
Maxwell might have been but I thought he was a bit too interested in the girls first block." Wufei smiled, "He just does that because he loves to flirt… and make Harry jealous.   
Although Harry got him back today." "Oh," Trowa asked. "I didn't know about this. What happened?" Grinning maliciously, Wufei related the tale of the hothouse escapade.   
****************************************************************************


	3. Default Chapter Title

> > > > > > **High Enough**   

>> 
>> Parts 9-12   
  

>> 
>> Duo currently had Heero pinned against the well, doing his   
best to make his head spin and the ground fall away. Heero,   
for his part, was enjoying every minute of it. Maybe he   
should make Duo jealous more often he thought with an   
internal smirk.
>> 
>> Then Duo tore away and glared at Heero, "If you ever do   
anything like that again, you're sleeping on the couch for   
the next 2 nights!" Heero gulped at the threat. "I wasn't   
doing anything.." Duo held up a hand, "Save the excuses   
bub." Heero grabbed Duo's hand, twisted his arm, and then   
pinned him against the wall. And well that's enough our   
hentai imaginations can go from there.
>> 
>> Trowa, Itko, and Wufei had finished eating and were   
headed toward Itko's house. "So," Itko grinned, "what   
happened to you and Sakura after the principal dragged   
you off?" Trowa glanced over at Wufei. "The principal drug   
you off? What would your mother say!" Wufei glared at him.   
"Nothing, she just wanted to know where I was from and   
yakked my ear off like all women." Itko and Trowa started   
laughing.
>> 
>> Cherise met Sakura for their usual afterschool shopping   
run. "So like did you met the new guys? They are so totally   
hot!" Sakura nodded, "I know. And you know how much I   
love the oriental look… It's a shame they're all foster kids."   
Cherise blinked, "Foster kids? Duo told me they were part of   
an international study group." "The poor thing! He must   
have an inferiority complex, he's too ashamed to tell the   
truth." "You think so?" "That must be it!"
>> 
>> Suddenly Duo sneezed. Heero blinked, "I didn't think angels   
had allergies." "Neither did I," Duo scowled. The two had   
now sufficiently made up and were just hanging around.   
"Hey where did Tro-man and Fei go?" Heero glanced around,   
only now realizing exactly how long it had been since they'd   
seen the other two. "They're probably keeping an eye on Itko,   
like we should have been." "Are you saying he's more   
important than me?" "I didn't say that."
>> 
>> The trio finally arrived at Itko's house. "So I'll see you guys at   
school tomorrow?" Trowa and Wufei nodded. "That's great,   
you know I'm glad you guys moved here, for whatever reason   
it was." Wufei sweatdropped. "So are we," Trowa replied,   
"And that reminds me, do you want to see that new movie   
coming out?" "You mean the one based on the gundams?"   
"Yeah that's the one." "Are you kidding? Of course I do."   
Trowa grinned, "Good then we're going after school   
tomorrow." Itko batted his eyelashes at Trowa, "Why   
Trey-san, are you asking me out?" Trowa replied playfully,   
"Sure, are you up to it?" Wufei's jaw dropped in disbelief. Itko   
laughed, "Why not? See you guys later."
>> 
>> Once Itko had stepped inside, "Trowa!" Wufei burst out.   
"What?" "Our mission is to prevent heartbreak not to cause   
it." "Oh come on 'Willy', we're just kidding. He's not going to   
fall in love with me or anything."   
**************************************************************************   
Trowa and Wufei met back up with Heero and Duo at the   
school. "Where were you guys?" Duo called. "I was out   
grabbing a bit to eat, he," Wufei points to Trowa, "was   
being mr. Lover boy, hitting on Itko." Duo almost fell off his   
non-existant perch. "Woah, what?" Trowa   
flushed slightly, "I was not." Wufei snorted, "Baka, I saw it   
with my own eyes, they even have a date for tomorrow."
>> 
>> At this even Heero looked surprised. "Trowa can I talk to you   
for a moment?" Trowa nodded. He and Heero walked off a   
ways from the other two. Duo frowned, "Why do they haveta   
leave me out?" "Because you're an idiot." "Am not!"
>> 
>> After Heero judged they were far enough away, he turned to   
face Trowa. "What exactly is going on here?" Trowa sighed.   
"To tell you the truth I don't know. I mean I loved Quatre, I   
still do. But he's not here. And Itko is a fun guy to be   
around." He ran a hand through his bang-err bangs. "I'm   
very confused, but in any case I doubt Itko would think of   
me that way, after all we were sent to eliminate his heart   
break, not to cause it." Heero nodded. "So long as you stay in   
control of the situation, otherwise…" Trowa nodded.
>> 
>> Wufei sighed. "Since we're stuck together for a while, mind if   
I ask why you decided to become an angel?" Duo who had   
been off in lala land came to with a start, "Huh? No I don't   
mind. Actually I'm not really sure why. Heero was willing to   
go either way but something, some part of me decided that I   
must stay behind, there wasn't any choice to it." Wufei   
looked slightly startled at this heretherto rather rarely seen   
serious side of Duo. (he how's that for alliteration) "What   
about you Wu-man?" Rather than take offense Wufei   
answered him just as seriously. "I felt I wasn't ready to move   
on to the afterlife and the judgement I would face there.""   
Duo nodded. ""Hey Wufei.." "What?" "Do you think we just   
shared a meaningful moment?" "I hope not!"
>> 
>> A few minutes later, Trowa and Heero rejoined them.   
"Everything worked out?" Wufei asked. Heero nodded. "It   
was a misunderstanding." Duo grinned, "So which of the   
girls do you think it is? My bet's on the redhead." Thereby   
dissolving the built-up tension.
>> 
>> Not too much later they drifted into a state of   
semi-awareness. The angel version of sleep.
>> 
>> The next day dawned bright and early. Trowa and Duo were   
running to class and ran right into Itko. A chorus of ows   
and itais split the the air. "Watch where you're going," Duo   
grumbled. Trowa rolled his eyes, "Don't mind him, not a   
morning person." This for some reason made Itko double   
over in laughter. The reason soon became apparent though.   
"Why, was someone keeping you up last night?" Duo's eyes   
widened. "Hentai!" Itko smirked, "I couldn't resist. Although I   
never would have figured you for the type." "What type?"   
Duo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Trowa. "Oh Trey and   
Willy told me all about you and Harry. I have to say you'd   
make a very nice couple." "Trey!" Duo shouted and launched   
himself at him. He knocked Trowa to the ground and Itko   
had to break them up. "As interesting as this would be, we're   
going to be late guys, and one more tardy on my part and I   
fail." "They can fail you for tardies?" "Now they can."
>> 
>> They just barely beat the bell into class. "Well, well I salute   
you three. On time for once Mr. Teyano." "Only for you   
teach!"   
*************************************************************************
>> 
>> It was lunchtime again and the five had confiscated a table   
towards the far end of the cafeteria. "I heard you're going to   
that new movie today after school," Duo said. "Yeah, Trey   
invited me and it's supposed to be really good. It's kinda a   
shame that the gundam pilots died in that freak accident,   
otherwise they'd be multi-millionaires now." Wufei nearly   
choked on his food. "Nani?" Itko looked at him surprised. "Oh   
yeah, they're even going to be making a television series   
about them. Of course it'll probably get everything wrong."
>> 
>> For once the gw boys realized just how out of touch their   
death had made them. "Can I ask you a question Itko? It   
may sound a little odd." Heer said. "Sure," Itko nodded.   
"Whatever happened to Relena Peacecraft?" Itko looked at   
him in surprise. "You guys must not watch the new a lot.   
Just last week she was getting married." In unison their   
head snapped up, "To who?" Itko shrugged surprised at their   
reaction, "Some diplomat guy, the one rebuilding Colony 5."
>> 
>> Just then, Sakura, Cherise, and Kerry decided to descend   
upon the boys. "Hey guys,"Cheris called out. "What's up?"   
Itko looked over at her and got dreamy-eyed. Duo grinned,   
"Nothig much Cherry!" Cherise grinned, "Oh Maxwell, you're   
so funny!" Itko came out of his daze long enough to glare at   
Duo. Hmm, looks like we have a winner, Heero thought.   
Sakura sat down next to Wufei and ran her eyes over him,   
making him extremely uncomfortable. She smiled. "So what's   
your latest manly issue today?" "Woman! Men don't have   
issues." Kerry sat down next to Heero. "I'm working on   
planting some seeds that Mr. Ulio, the school groundskeeper   
gave me, would you like to help?"
>> 
>> Maybe it had been a bad idea to get to know the girls.   
Seeing the others predicament, Trowa smirked. "And what   
are you so happy Mr. Cat that Ate the Cream?" "No reason,"   
he said. Sakura smiled, "I don't think we've met you, I'm   
Sakura, that's Cherise, and that's Kerry." "I'm Trey, at your   
service." Then he turned around to look at Heero in slight   
disbelief, "You know how to plant things? I never would   
have figured you for a green thumb." Heero flushed slightly,   
"It passes the time." "Oh Isn't that so cute!" Duo said,   
pinching Heero's cheek. Heero punched him, and soon the   
two fell into a wrestling match. "They do this a lot?" Sakura   
asked while Cherise and Kerry laughed. "All the time," Wufei   
sighed.
>> 
>> Before they could get out another word, the bell rang   
signally lunch was over. As one the entire student body tried   
to walk through the hallways and into class. As this wasn't   
possible, it made for quite a mess.
>> 
>> Wufei, Itko, and Sakura had split off from the main group   
and headed into class together. "Ms. Sakura, Mr. Willy, I   
expect you two to conduct yourselves accordingly today."   
"Yes sir," they chorused.
>> 
>> Heero and Duo each headed off with one of the girls. Duo   
with Cherise and Heero with Kerry. Trowa phased out and   
decided to get some downtime before the next class. He   
dropped by the theatre and picked up tickets to the showing   
after school. "It's a good thing you got here so early, we're   
selling out on this show." Trowa simply nodded. "Thanks."
>> 
>> He still had over an hour an hour to go so he went down to   
the park by the lake, to think. He reached into his pocket   
and took out a picture of Quatre. He was smiling in the   
picture, as he often did, he had been caught unaware of   
Trowa with the camera. He turned his thoughts back to   
that day.
>> 
>> ~ "Trowa!" Quatre yelled, "Come on everybody else is almost   
ready to go." Trowa was up in his room, placing the film   
into the camera, he smiled to himself. "I'll be down shortly,"   
he called down. When the film finally was in correctly, he   
snuck down the stairs to right beside Quatre. He knew   
Quatre had been listening for him, so he'd made an effort to   
keep quiet. So when he spoke Quatre whirled around, and he   
snapped the picture. Quatre had nearly tackled him for   
scaring the living daylights out of him, Trowa had dropped   
the camera, but later rescued it and had the picture   
developed. Unbeknowst to the others, he'd kept it ever   
since.~
>> 
>> Oh Quatre, where did you? For that matter what would you   
do if you were here instead of me. You were better suited to   
being an angel than I ever will be.
>> 
>> *************************************************************************
>> 
>> Sakura and Wufei had managed to keep from being hauled   
out again but just barely. It had started innocently enough,   
with Sakura's comment that all men were pigs. Wufei took   
exception to this fact. However Itko managed to finally get   
them under control by duck taping their mouths shut.   
Instead of doing anything about it the teacher hardily   
approved and vowed to always have a supply on hand.
>> 
>> Fourth block arrived and found Trowa back at the school.   
"Hey Trey!" Itko waved, "I thought you were going to be late."   
"No I was just out getting tickets." Itko's jaw dropped, "You   
skipped? On your second day here?" Trowa nodded. Itko   
slung an arm around him, startling him. "Trey, my man, this   
is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." They both   
laughed.
>> 
>> After school the two of them headed to the theatre and met   
up with the others along the way, Duo had sneaken out   
earlier to grab tickets and amazingly enough Sakura   
showed up with Wufei. "Don't ask," he threatened. Which of   
course was in vain because he was teased the entire time.
>> 
>> Duo tried to keep quiet, he really did but he just couldn't   
help himself. "Oi, wht is this crap? They say that I-err that   
Duo guy is an airhead. What am I a surfer part time?   
Sheesh." "Be quiet,"Heero said, in an aside, "You're just angry   
because they captured your true self." Duo hit him on the   
shoulder in reply. Itko was keeping a running   
announcement of the explosions. "There went another one,   
woah the ship's gone!" "What do you think?" Sakura asked.   
Wufei frowned, "It's just like every other movie bad   
characterization, voices, and unrealistic." "How can you say   
that?" And so on and so forth. Trowa merely kept quiet until   
it came to a scene on Quatre. When the camera turned to   
the actor portraying him, they all had to gasp. He looked   
exactly like Quatre, in a way no make-up could manage. But,   
no, it couldn't be their friend, they had all been at the site   
of the freak accident. Indeed when the credits rolled, it   
proved to be a cousin, the new heir of the famous Winner   
family. "That was so amazing!"Itko shouted, Sakura nodded,   
"It was great." The other four who knew how unrealistic it   
was had to nod for at times, the resemblance to reality had   
been so uncanny it had made up for that fact.
>> 
>> Wufei offered to walk Sakura home. "Are you implying I need   
a man to keep me safe?" she replied indingnantly. "No,"   
Wufei blushed, "I was just asking." "Oh," Sakura calmed   
down. "In that case I'd love for you to!" The others had to   
laugh. After they headed off, Duo and Heero vanished of to   
who knows where. Trowa and Itko walked to his house.   
"That was really fun Trey." Itko said, and turned around to   
grin at him. Trowa nodded. Itko seemed to want to say   
something but decided against it. "I'll see you tomorrow   
right? Or maybe we can skip and go swimming." Trowa   
nodded. "You know, there is such a thing as talking." Trowa   
grinned, "I know, but it's overrated." Itko agreed, "Body   
language can say so much more don't you think?" Then he   
winked at Trowa and left him to ponder his meaning.
>> 
>> Trowa faded out, deep in thought.
>> 
>> The four rejoined soon after. "Well," Heero said, "There   
doesn't really seem to be anyone here with the potential of   
breaking his heart that I can see." The others nodded.   
"Which leaves me to wonder…" "What?" Trowa asked.   
"Exactly why where we sent here then? I mean, they have   
got to know more about this than we do, and even we know   
there's nothing going on." Duo agreed and then glanced   
over at Heero in shock, "Wow, two whole sentences at a   
time. Progress at last." "Hn. Baka." Heero answered. Wufei   
frowned, "Do you think it's some kind of test? Just to see   
what we'd do if we were actually given an assignment like   
this? Maybe to give us time to being used to being   
guardians?" Trowa shook his head, "That doesn't sound   
right though…There has got to be something we're   
missing." Wufei sighed, "And here I was hoping this   
wouldn't be something hard." "Well, they always say expect   
the unexpected. So what would be the most unlikely thing?"   
Duo asked. "That we were sent here to cause trouble and   
then untangle the mess we made."
>> 
>> ************************************************************************


	4. Default Chapter Title

Parts 13-16   
  
The next day Itko didn't feel very well. "Mom," he said weakly when she appeared to wake him up. "I don't think I'm up to it." "Hmm," she pressed a hand to his forehead. "You're hot. You can stay home, if you're not feeling better by the time I get home I'll take you to the doctor."   
  
Trowa and Duo looked around the school and couldn't find any trace of Itko. They were getting worried. They reported back to the others with the news, not caring about missing class. "Any ideas where he might be?" "Not a clue," Wufei sighed. Heero took charge as usual. "Trowa you know where he lives, why don't you go and check up on him?" He nodded. "We were supposed to met up and go swimming any way.."   
  
Trowa headed to Itko's house as fast as he could, even without wings angels were very light. When he arrived there were no lights on or cars in the driveways. This doesn't look very good. He floated up the side of the house and snuck in through an open window. "Hello?" He called softly. "Trey..." he heard someone croak. He followed the sound into the living room where Itko was bundled up on the couch, a box of tissues at his side. "Itko!" he sxclaimed surprised, "What happened to you?" Itko raised one eyebrow wryly, Trowa flushed. "What does it look like? I caught a cold yesterday, I think." "Sorry man, I didn't realize you were so fragile," Trowa shot back. Itko glared at him, "Why are you here anyway?" "We had plans remember, so well," Trowa sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I was worried about you." Itko smiled slightly.   
  
And so as the day passes Trowa waited on the invalid. Duo popped in about halfway through, "Man we were getting worried! What happened?" "Itko's sick," he replied calmly. "So I'm taking care of him unitl his mom get's back." "Wah, Tro-chan that's so sweet!" Trowa glared at him.   
  
A few hours later, Itko's mother showed up. Trowa met her at the door, she blinked in surprise. "Who are you?" "A friend of Itko's. When he didn't show up today I decided to come check on him." "That's awfully nice of you. I'm glad Itko has such good friends, won't you stay for dinner?" Trowa nodded. "By the way, the name's Trey." "A pleasure to met you Trey, you can call me Ms. Teyano. Is he any better?" "No," Trowa shook his head. "Oh drat," she said worriedly, "I made an appointment at the doctor's office just in case. Can you give an excuse to the teachers for him tomorrow and get his work?" "Of course," Trowa nodded.   
  
The next morning Trowa calmly walked into the class and handed the teacher Itko's doctor excuse. "Thank you Tr-" The teacher cut himself short as Trowa just as colamly walked straight back out. "Wait a second, get back here!" She ran towards the door but he was already gone. Duo, in the back of the class sighed. He is going to ruin our cover acting like this, what's with him?   
  
Trowa, hoever saw nothing wrong with simply walking out. It wasn't as if he hadn't had this class before, and he could benefit their purpose better elsewhere. With that thought in mind, and firmly repeating it was his only reason, he headed toward the doctor's office in town.   
  
"Trey!" Ms. Teyano called out to him cheerfully. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" she asked, mock-scoldingly. He smiled at her, "Some people think so." She smiled back. "Itko's in with the doctor right now. He said he was too old to have me holding his hand when he saw the doctor. I suppose he's right, but that doesn't make me feel any better."   
  
"I'm sure he wasn't meaning any harm by it. He's not that kind of person." "True."   
  
In the doctor's office, Itko was being examined. Unbeknownst to him, it wasn't only by the doctor. Heero and Wufei were watching as well. "Hmph, do you suppose he's going to go and die on us?" Heer shook his head, "He's not that sick. Although this could either help or hinder our mission. He won't be able to see anyone for quite some time." The doctor was re-affirming this, saying that Itko was very contagious. "I don't want anyone having contact with you except those that have already been exposed to your sickness." Itko nodded his head weakly. "I'm giving you some prescriptions that should help. Get plenty of rest and drink liquids. Don't over exert yourself, you're going to be weak for the next few weeks." Itko nodded again and thanked the doctor. "No trouble at all young man. Take care."   
  
Ms. Teyano and Trowa then met up with Itko. While she was paying the bill, Itko asked Trowa why he was there. "I figured I was already infected so there was no need to spread it around school." Itko looked at him skeptically but accepted his explanation.   
  
Ms. Teyano drove them back to her house. "Trey-kun, would you like to spend the night? I can call your parents if you wish. It's getting awfully late." (For those of you who say no, I say you've never tried to get in to see a doctor, it takes hours!) He nodded, "I would like that very much. But I'd just need to let my brother Harry know." She raised an eyebrow at this but agreed, "What your number?" Trowa gave her a faked up number and Heero zoomed to the phone (Angel style) to answer before whoever it really belonged to did. "Harry-san, I was wondering if you would let Trey stay the night? Itko's sick, but Trey's already been infected. It would keep the rest of your family from possible contamination and Itko won't drive me cazy." Heero-Harry replied, "I have no problems with that, just make sure he's asleep by midnight tonight." She agreed and they hang up.   
  
Heero rubbed his hands in glee, Now only to find a way to get Wufei out of their hair. Heero had plans.   
  
Heero and Wufei were involved in a whispered conversation. Duo snuck in closer to see what was going on? "So it's agreed." Wufei nodded. "I'll be at the park if you need me." Heero, "Very well," he hurried him away. "Heero, what was that all about?" Heero whirled around, "Oh Duo I didn't realize you were here yet." Duo's eyes narrowed. "Why, were you planning a rendezvous with Wufei?" Heero shook his head, "Of course not, why would I want him when I have you?" Duo practically melted.   
  
Even after their death it wasn't often that Heero would be openly affectionate. Maybe running a hand down his braid or a caress on the cheek. But only in moments where he was sure no one was paying attention. It got on Duo's nerves but he understood. To lighten the moment he batted his lashes at Heero, "Did you ever know that you're my hero?" He slid an arm around Heero's neck.   
  
Heero smiles slightly. It took a second but Duo caught on. "Hey we're all alone aren't we?" Heero's smile widened. "You set this up didn't you?" Duo accused. "Well, I can't take all the credit. Ms. Teyano called and asked if Trowa could spend the night. Then I gave Wufei something else to do. I was hoping you wouldn't be home until later, I didn't have everything set up yet." "Everything-," Duo started as Heero picked him up and took him into the kitchen where a candlelit dinner awaited them. Duo's eyes rolled back into his head in shock. Heero laughed softly to himself and started trying to wake Duo up.   
  
Wufei was walking down the pathway besides the lake. Now what to do until it's safe to go back? He had no wish to walk in on Heero's and Duo's private time. Privately he found the two's relationship very sweet, but he would never tell them so. That would make Duo lose one of his favorite sources of amusements, trying to make my nose bleed, he thought wryly. The sun was just starting to set showering the lake in a bright orange light. He had rarely taken the time to appreciate a sunset while he was alive, he had always been too busy. He set down in a bench, the park was almost deserted now, with everyone going home to their families. It'd be nice to have someone to go home to. Startled by this turn of thought he narrowed his eyes, I am not weak.   
  
It wasn't long before the temperature started to turn cold, Wufei was contemplating fading out when Sakura jogged up. "Willy!" she called. "What are you doing out so late? You're going to make yourself sick." "I can take care of myself, woman." His eyes narrowed. Sakura glared right back. "Well you're certainly not doing a good job of it." He had no answer to that. "Come on, let's go back to my place, at least then we can argue in warmth." Wufei found himself nodding.   
  
Trowa was sitting on the edge of Itko's bed. "So let me get this straight, you handed the teacher my excuse and just walked out?" His eyes were round in amazement. Trowa shrugged, "I didn't think there was any point in staying. You weren't there." He then flushed as he realized how that sounded. "That's so sweet," Itko grinned up at him and winked. "I'll remember it when I need a date for the prom." Trowa grabbed a pillow and started trying to smother him. They were both laughing.   
  
Sakura unlocked the door and let herself and Wufei in. "I'll go get us something to drink.." She disappeared into the kitchen. Wufei looked around the living room. It looked inviting and warm, like Sakura herself. There were several pictures lining the walls, he walked over to take a closer look. There was one of her and someone who looked enough like her to be her twin. The second was a picture of her and Itko holding a trophy of some sort. Both were smiling. The third was obviously a family portrait. Before he could look at the others Sakura returned. "Yes that's my family." "Where are they now?" Wufei asked looking around. "It looks like you're living by yourself." "I am, in my family when you turn 16, it's time to take responsibility for yourself. I guess because there's so many of us we wouldn't survive otherwise." "Do you still keep in touch?" "Oh yes, you remember Cherise? Well she's my cousin. We're scattered all over but we're still a family." Wufei nodded in understanding.   
  
Itko awoke in the middle of the night. "Trey?" He called softly. There was no answer. He threw the covers off and headed for the guest bedroom, where Trey was staying. He walked softly into the room and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. There was no one there. "Trey!" he called a bit more urgently.   
  
Trowa, who had dissolved from being physical, had snuck into the school and was checking up on the nearest social events. The Sadie Hawkins dance was coming up soon, if there was ever a chance of Itko's heart being broken this was it. For at a Sadie Hawkins dance, the girls asked the guys, instead of the other way around. The idea was becoming outdated as other ideals were becoming more modern and girls were taking the initiative a lot these days. What's probably going to happen is the girl he has his eye on is going to ask someone else to the dance... He'd like to compare notes with the others but he wasn't stupid enough to hunt up Duo and Heero in the middle of the night. Wufei on the other hand...   
  
He extended the psychic sense, he as all angels had, that would tell them were others of their kind were. He followed the tone that was Wufei and when he saw where it led he was rather surprised. Sakura's house? He was about to go there when on the faintest whispering of wind he heard, "Trey?" That must mean Itko was back. He skipped out of school, past the locks and re-appeared in the the bathroom at the Teyano's. He walked out and yawned. It had been a long night after all.   
  
Itko was starting to get a little worried. He couldn't find Trey anywhere and what was he doing up at this time of night anyway? He didn't want to shout for fear of waking his mother, who would send him straight back to bed. He sighed and flopped down on Trey's bed. Just then Trey walked in. "Itko?" he blinked sleepily. "What are you doing up?" Now that he was asked, Itko was hard-out as to finding a reason why. Maybe it had just been a flash of premonition. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake my mother." "What's wrong?" Trey asked concerned. He sighed and ran a hand tiredly through his hair. "I don't know, I just feel I dunno restless."   
  
Wufei was firmly ensconced on Sakura's couch with a glass of cocoa in his hand. Sakura was sitting on the floor next to him. She had a picture album out and was flipping through the pages occasionally making comments. Then she looked up, "I must be boring you. I'm sure you're rather tired." Wufei shook his head. "You're not boring me. It's rather interesting." Indeed it was, he had lost most of his family before he died, and it was nice to know that somewhere there were still families held tight by the bonds of love and blood. He told her so. She threw back her head and laughed, "Well that and blackmail." He joined in her laughter. Wufei noticed she was getting tired though. He leaned over and closed the album. "I may not be asleep on my feet but you are. Please don't stay up on my account. You have my word I won't disturb you while you're asleep." She smiled at him sleepily, "Thanks, it's not that I think you would, it's just.."she shrugged, "you can never be too careful these days." He laughed softly. Then he picked her up. "Woah!" she said becoming wide-eyed. "I'm taking you to bed. I wouldn't trust you not to walk into the wall." She gave up without a struggle and let him put her to bed. Which was just as well because she was asleep before he reached it. He pulled the covers over her and shook his head sadly. "I rather wish I had known you while I was still among the living."   
  
Heero waited until Duo's breathing had evened out and became rythmic, a sure sign the other boy was asleep. He turned on his side to admire the slumbering figure beside him. He had to admit he had been a bit surprised when Duo had decided to become a Guardian Angel, but there had never been any question as to him leaving Duo. Whereever he went, so would he. He still had a lot to learn about living, even now after death, and Duo was the person he wanted to teach him. He had never known anyone else with the sort of vibrancy he had, the go-get-em attitude that usually took a person far in life. Or cut their lives short. They were the kind who took risks, and those risks didn't always work out. But as Duo had once told him, it had been a standard joke at the time, there had been a man who had never done anything out of the ordinary, he had always been to work on time and home. When he died and it came time for the insurance money, they company sent out a letter stating that since he had never really lived, he hadn't really died either. At the time he hadn't quite understood the joke. He did now...   
  
The clock chimed midnight.....And all was well.   
  
Allo again, sorry for my way long absence. The disk I had holding all my fics caught a virus so I can't use it anymore. I'll try to get back on track with this story and The Morning After. Thanks for all the reviews! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

> **High Enough**
> 
> Part 17 
> 
> Morning arrived. Itko's fever had broken and his mother pronounced that he should bewell enough to go to school in a day or two. Of course, the best doctor is always mom, so Itko and Trowa agreed. They decided to have Trowa stay over a while longer as well. 
> 
> Meanwhile at the school, flyers and posters about the Sadie Hawkins dance were everywhere! The girls were all giggling and chatting about who they were going to ask. Duo walked unsuspectingly right into the middle of this. Before he had taken three steps into the school, he had been swamped by girls. Needless to say this did not make Heero very happy. 
> 
> "Um hey...Ouch! Watch the braid." The girls were so intent on being the first to ask him they were paying him no attention. Heero tapped him on the shoulders and rolled his eyes. Duo sweatdropped. "He-heh I'm afraid I'm already taken girls." There was a collective gasp, "By who?" "That new transfer student I bet!" "What a tramp!" Before anymore could be said, Heero took pity on him and pulled him out of the gaggle of girls. 
> 
> Wufei was chuckling at this display when he over heard a group of girls. "So Sakura?" Cherise asked, tossing her hair back, "Are you going to ask anyone to the dance?" There was a general chorus of laughter at this. She wasn't the school feminist for nothing after all. Sakura smiled. "Actually, I think I will." There was a stunned silence and Sakura walked off. Cherise's mouth dropped open. "Hunh." 
> 
> Kerry was waiting at the greenhouse when Heero arrived. Duo hadn't wanted to let him out of his sight, but Heero had prevailed. She smiled when she saw him. "Hey Harry." He nodded at her. He noticed she seemed nervous about something... He hoped she wasn't going to ask him to the dance. Duo would kill her and she was a nice girl. "Are you and that boy-Maxwell- going to the dance together?" Heero stared at her in shock. She laughed, "What? Think I didn't know. Whenever I mention his name your eyes go all dreamy and the corner of your mouth crooks up." Heero was absolutely amazed, not even those who knew them a long time had realized they were a couple, even up to their deaths. And this girl who had known him for only a short time had already realized it? Death has got to be making me soft. Duo suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Obviously he had been hovering nearby. "Kerry-chan," he said with a grin, "You are one great chick." She smiled at him but said, "Don't call me chick." The three of them laughed. 
> 
> Wufei had avoided most of the female population of the school so far, which was no easy task. Just as he was congratulating himself he felt a tap on his shoulder. Oh no...He turned around to see Sakura standing there. "Hey Wufei," her eyes were widened slightly and her breath came quickly so the following words were a rush. "Wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?" The concrete floor made a hard impact with his head. 
> 
> Trowa was reading to Itko, his mother had told him not to strain his eyes, but there was a test on it next week at school. Itko had bribed Trowa with the promise of chocolate cake after dinner, made by him. Trowa had laughed and agreed. Itko had leaned his head back, his eyes closed, while he listened intently to Trowa's voice. Man I could get to like this. 
> 
> Trowa looked up as a snore issued itself from his friend. He fell asleep. He smiled slightly to himself. Better take him to bed, his mom catches him up and she'll skin me alive....or dead. He lifted Itko's slight body into his arms. He's too light, he thought with a frown. I hope this sickness isn't worse than we thought. 
> 
> Ms. Teyano walked in as he was putting Itko to bed. She smiled at him in gratitude. Then she leaned over and ruffled his hair-err bang. "You're a great kid Trey." He ducked his head slightly. He couldn't help but feel bad for decieving her about all this. Is this what being an angel is all about? Lying to people? 
> 
> Sakura was hovering anxiously over Wufei, who had yet to regain consciousness. "Wufei," she reached down and began shaking his shoulder. "C'mon we're going to be late to class." Not to mention my total embarrassment if anyone sees us like this, it would ruin your reputation. Wufei moaned and slowly opened his eyes, which quickly widened in realization as he scrambled up. He blushed slightly as he brushed his clothes off. Sakura shook her head in amusement, "Sorry, I didn't mean to shock you like that. I-if you say no, I'll understand." "No, I want to go with you." Sakura's smile was blinding, even to an angel. 
> 
> The biology teacher shook his head in bemusement. He just couldn't believe that Sakura and Wufei had not said a single offensive word to each other all period. In fact, they did not even seem to be speaking to each other. Although, Sakura had developed a tendency to blush when she happened to look over at him...   
***********************************************************************************   
Part 18   
Heero and Duo had decided to pop off and visit Kerry. Their first stop was, of course, the green house. Expecting to hear her humming, as she was wont to do while working, the silence of the green house was somewhat disturbing. "Kerry-chan?" Duo called, slightly worried. There was no response. Duo and Heero looked at each other and then stepped into the green house to look around, all the while hoping nothing was wrong, and Kerry had just decided on a change of routine. 
> 
> "Hey guys," a cheerful voice called out from behind startling both of them. Duo almost jumped onto Heero in shock. "Don't do that!" Kerry laughed, "Honestly you two both look so solemn, what's wrong?" Covering for the both of them Heero replied, "Wondering where a pretty girl like you had gotten to." She smiled at them. "Flatterers." "So who are you planning to ask to go to the dance with you?" Duo asked. "Now, now that's a secret." "C'mon Kerry-chan," he pleaded but her grin just got wider in response, while Heero watched the two in amusement. 
> 
> "As much as I hate to interrupt," Heero finally butted in, "Maxwell and I have an appointment elsewhere." "We do?" Duo asked in surprise. Heero nodded. Duo smiled brightly, "Well then, we had best be off, fare thee well fair lady." He bowed and bounced off, Heero following calmly with a wave at Kerry. 
> 
> "So what is the big important thing we have, or was it just an excuse to be alone?" Duo waggled his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner. "Baka," Heero said affectionately, "we're getting together to discuss our progress with Trowa and Wil-Wufei, I don't think we're getting anywhere." "Neh, me either Heero-chan." Heero looked around, "They should be joining us soon." No sooner were the words out of his mouth when Wufei appeared, glowing even more than usual. "Woah, damp down Wu-man." Duo shielded his eyes, "What's got you so excited?" "Nothing Maxwell." "You can tell me!" Duo started batting his lashes at Wufei with an innocent expression pasted on his face. Wufei looked uneasy, "If you must know, Sakura asked me to the dance." "Ne that's great Wu-man." Wufei sighed, "No, it's not." Duo blinked, but Heero nodded his understanding. "I think you and Trowa are both in the same peril on this mission." "What peril?" Duo asked plaintively, but no one would answer him. 
> 
> Just as Duo was about to take exception to this fact, Trowa showed up. 'It's rather hard to get away, he almost caught me out the other night." He gave by way of explanation for his tardiness. Heero nodded. "We seem to be having a lot of this meetings but nothing's getting done." Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "I for one still don't see why we could possibly be here," Wufei offered, "Sakura has no interest in him, and unless I'm greatly mistaken neither does Cherise. And you have to hold a heart to break it." Once again there were nods all around.   
"Wait a minute," Duo exclaimed, "Heero remember who the third possibility was? And Kerry wouldn't tell us who she was planning on asking to the dance it must be her!" But even as the words left his mouth, he didn't quite believe him. It was a feeling echoed by the looks on the faces of the other three. "I don't see her as the heart-breaking type."   
*******************************************************************************   
Part 19   
Trowa frowned as he listened to the various arguments. In a moment of silence he spoke up, "I vote that if nothing happens by the time the dance is over, we leave." He paused a moment, "If Itko is doing better by that time." Wufei looked saddened at the idea of leaving, but they all knew it was coming. They had grown accustomed to the humans and to this place. Looking around and seeing resignation at their faces, "If that's all, I had better get back before Itko wakes up." With that he vanished, heading back faster than the speed of sound. 
> 
> It as quite a melancholy group that broke up and went their ways then. The Sadie Hawkins dance was five days away, what had seemed like ages before now loomed upon them. Duo and Heero went to rejoin Kerry at 'her' greenhouse and Wufei vanished off for some privacy. 
> 
> When he knew no one would see him, Wufei began to beat his head against the nearest wall. ~Stupid, stupid….you should have known better. It always ends in heartbreak for you.~ Unfortunately, he had chosen his privacy too well and there was no one to wipe away the tears that started to leak from his eyes. ~Weak…~ 
> 
> Trowa had chosen the right moment to head home, wryly he noted that arriving just in time was becoming an irritating habit of his. "Trey?" a hoarse voice called out hesitatingly. "I'm right here." Trowa called, walking into the room. Itko looked up with a smile on his face, Trowa couldn't help noticing that after his rest he was looking a lot better. "You're certainly looking chipper today." Itko nodded, "I feel a lot better.""Well your mom said you were almost back to normal. Maybe the worst is over." "I hope so," was Itko's fervent reply, causing both of them to break out in relieved laughter. 
> 
> Ms. Teyano walked in on hearing the noise, her face set into a frown, "What's going on here?" "I'm feeling much better mom." Her face cleared up instantly and valiantly resisting the urge to say I told you so, she instead said, "That's wonderful." Ms. Teyano leaned down to kiss him on the cheek and then gave the same treatment to Trowa, who turned bright red. 
> 
> ~This means in five days I really will have to live. Should I tell him know?~ Trowa looked down at Itko's laughing face and Ms. Teyano's loving one and couldn't bring himself to do it. ~Later I promise. I'll tell them later.~ 
> 
> Kerry looked up at the sounds of familiar footsteps coming to join her at the greenhouse. "Well that was quick." This immediately caused both the boys to turn bright red, "We weren't.." "I know," Kerry interrupted them, "I just wanted to bug you two a little bit." "Um Kerry…" "Yeah Maxwell?" She looked up from her work. "What do you think of Itko?" Her eyes narrowed, "You're not planning to set me up are you?" "Of course not!" Duo spluttered, "I'm just curious." Taken aback by his vehement reply she considered her answer, "I've never really thought about it before. He's fun, passably good looking." She stopped to shrug, "Why?" "I was just curious." 
> 
> Sakura spent the rest of the day in a dreamlike state. ~I can't believe he said yes…~ She had spent most of her life as a feminist because she had never met a guy that she thought could measure up. Willy was different though, there was something otherworldly about him and for all his chauvinism he knew to value a female, unlike most of the other boys she had met. 
> 
> She was supposed to be meeting Cherise soon, they had agreed to go shopping together. Sakura had never gone to a real dance before so she was going to get her cousin to help her pick out a stunning dress and accessories. If there was one thing Cherise knew it was clothes. And there she was now, waving across the street at her.   
Her mind being so pre-occupied with other things, she didn't notice the light changing when she stepped off and never even saw the truck coming. The last thing she heard was shouts and crying, and the driver swearing he never saw her. She was dead by the time the ambulance arrived. 
> 
> Wufei was heading into town when he heard the sirens sounding and then suddenly cut off. He saw Cherise staring blank faced and horrified at a paramedic who was talking to her. When she spotted him, she ran over and collapsed into arms he didn't even know he had held open, "It's Sakura, Willy. She's dead." And even though his brain stopped working at those words, he continued to whisper words of comfort to her. 
> 
> "Ma'am, would you two like to ride back in the ambulance with us?" Mutely they both nodded their heads and got in the back for a somber ride to the hospital where they would only confirm what they already knew.   
******************************************************************************   
Part 20   
Unbeknownst to the four blundering but trying guardian angels down on earth they themselves were being watched over by someone with centuries more experience in matters of the heart and soul. "This will not do." This voice sounded like it should have been issued by someone other than the seemingly young man it came from. It was the voice of a traveler, one who had seen both the best and the worst of the world, a voice that should be telling tales at the fireside before sending grandchildren off to bed. It was not hoarse and cracked, no that was not what gave it the seeming of age, it was the depth of understanding and experience it held. 
> 
> The angel who had the seeming of a young man and the voice of an old hero walked down to the entry chamber to plead his case. Wufei should not lose his love twice, that would be unbearable. Oh, it was too late to stop her dying, but it was not too late to take her aside and explain several things which might influence her decision on what to do in the afterlife. 
> 
> A slightly frightened young woman was the sight that greeted her eyes, they held a spark of fire in them however. Looking her over it was easy to see how Wufei could not help but fall for such a combination of vulnerability and spirit. "Hello." Her head snapped up. "Hello, where am I?" He smiled gently at her, this task was usually left to the death angels, but he had made sure to get here well ahead of them. "I'm afraid that you are dead Sakura." "Dead? But…but I…" His eyes filled with sadness, "There is no such thing as a mistake here Sakura. Mind if I call you Saki-chan?" "Wha- no I don't mind." "I know this is hard for you but now that you are here, there are some choices you are allowed to make. I intend to make sure you are fully aware of the consequences of your choices." "Consequences?" she inquired nervously. Once again the angel nodded, "You are enamored of a young man by the name of…" here he had to stop to suppress a smile, "Willy?" Her eyes widened, "Yes I am." She blushed slightly at herself. 
> 
> "I am here to tell you that it is possible for you to see him again. To more than see him again. You see on this side of death, one of your choices is to cross over or to stay and become help in the form of a guardian angel. Or maybe a death angel. There are some areas those of us who have been human are forbidden to work in, and others where our human expertise comes in handy. Forgive me I am becoming long winded." Here the angel stopped for a minute to let what he had said so far sink in. "One of our guardian angels happens to be a nice fellow by the name of Chang Wufei, whom you know as Willy." A gasp followed his last statement, then skepticism. "Wait a minute, Will, em Wufei's an angel?" He watched her in amusement, "As hard as it may be to believe, yes he is. For that matter; Trey, Harry, and Maxwell are also. They were the famous gundam pilots who perished nineteen years ago. Instead of going on into the afterlife they decided to continue their mission. To protect the fragile thing called peace." "If that's true," Sakura interjected, "what happened to the fifth pilot?" The angel smiled. "There is much yet to be done before you making your choices, I wished merely for you to be well-informed and know that there is always hope." Two shadows moved forward and one placed a hand comfortingly on her back. "You've said your piece now go. This is not your place." The angel nodded his head in agreement and turned to walk off. "If ever you should need me Sakura, I'll be around." The girl eyed the new strangers warily as they began to tell her the details of her death and explain where exactly she was now. 
> 
> The old/young angel walked back up into his tower and gazed off down into the world below, "I've done all I can for now Wufei. You four had better finish and come back soon." With that the angel pushed a lock of blonde hair out of his blue eyes. "Come back soon Trowa, there is much I need to tell you."   
**********************************************************************************   
Author's Note: This may be a bit shorter than my other parts for which I apologize. I was kinda stuck on this story for awhile, I hope you guys like the new parts, they may be a little rough, I need to get me a beta reader. ^_~ I hope this answers the question of where the last g-boy is.   



	6. decisions and revelations

Wufei could not help sitting in the waiting room, hoping against hope there had been some way torevive Sakura. Deep inside his heart however, he knew. Having seen death so much within his short time among the living made it impossible to truly believe in her survival. He held Cherise as she cried, unable to believe the loss of her cousin.   
  
"She was so happy. We were going shopping for clothes to the dance. I-I think we should call whoever her date was. I'm sure he would like to know." Cherise sniffled. Wufei sighed, "I was her date Cherise." Inside he was thinking, once again it is all my fault. I wasn't able to protect a woman I cared for. "If I hadn't agreed to go to the dance, would she still be alive?" Wufei unknowingly asked aloud. "Oh Willy....No...Sakura was so happy. I guess she really liked you and I know she wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened."  
  
A few minutes later the doctor walked in, a mere formality at this point, to inform the two of Sakura's time of death and to reassure them that she had died on impact and had not suffered. "Is there any other family that needs to be notified?" Cherise nodded. "I'll call them. Willy, why don't you let your friends know?" Wufei agreed and quickly left.  
  
Sakura looked around her new surroundings. The two angels who had explained her death to her had taken her to a room she could use until she made her decision, if she should decide to stay on as an angel, it would become her permanent residence. She leaned her head up against one of the walls. "I don't know what to do....If I stay...can I ever pass on into the afterlife or will I always be here, away from my family. I won't be alone, Willy's here. But...he was an angel, did he really care for me or was it all an act. Maybe that other angel will know..what was his name...Darnit he didn't even tell me, how am I supposed to find a freakin' blond angel up here???"  
  
The blond angel in question was currently hitting a punching bag in his quarters. "After all these years, all these people, I still let things affect me." A feminine voice called out "And that's why you're one of the best guardian angels we've ever had." A tall black haired angel walked over to him. "Letting your aggression out is a good thing, but I think there's still a very confused young lady wanting to talk to you." Her voice was low and husky, what some called a whiskey voice. "C'mon Q, I haven't known you since your life for nothing." He smiled, "Indeed. Maybe it would be a good thing for you to accompany me as well. She could get a perspective on afterlife as a death angel from one of the best." She nodded. He looked around his room, the walls covered in a wide variety of photographs and paintings. Each and every one represented one of his former charges. In bright colors, his newest addition sat at a place of honor on his desk. It was a picture of the gundam pilots, taken by Relena Peacecraft, at a picnic where the pilots had been enjoying themselves the day after the war had been officially declared over.   
  
Khareedo looked over at her blond companion. She had known him for over a thousand years, having been his personal slave during their lives. The two had become friends which was rather scandalous at the time and she had refused to leave him after he had made the decision to become a guardian angel. However, after a lifetime of being forced to serve others she had chosen to become a death angel. Khareedo and Q were regarded as oddities, since the categories of angels rarely  
intermixed. She had even been involved in his last mission, which had culminated in their current downtime, living within a machine and dispensing death.   
  
He was growing tired of the regulations which prevented trainee angels from having contact with any angels involved during their life. The regulations were for a good reason, no one wanted a decision to remain that had been influenced or someone to take their anger out on a guardian who had failed his job. "I've requested Millie and Vanessa to take care of Sakura's family, they're two of the best comfort angels." Q smiled at her. "Thanks Reed. I am afraid I was unable to think.." She grinned and punched him in the arm. "Don't worry about it. Before you know it, things will be straightened out. Sometimes you have got to have faith." "Faith...that is not a bad idea." Q smiled.   
  
Due and Heero were still trying to convince Kerry to tell them who she was thinking about asking tothe dance when they felt the call from Wufei. It felt urgent. Duo grinned "Well if you're not going to tell me, I'm going to spread a horrible rumor around school claiming you're dating ..um..whoever the biggest nerd in the school is." Kerry laughed. "And yet you do not even know his name, quite a threat. Alright I'll tell you, so long as you don't spread it around. His name is  
Damien. He's a year younger than we are, so please don't tease me about it." Heero and Duo looked at her in shock. "Hey there's nothing wrong with liking a guy younger than you."Duo comforted. Heero nodded. However, now that they had ascertained Kerry was not asking Itko, they needed to check up on Wufei. "I'm sorry Kerry, but we have to leave. We promised Willy we would help him pick up some clothes for the dance." Kerry grinned. "Oh that should be a lot of fun.   
Maybe I should go shopping too.." Duo sweatdropped. "Um yeah good idea, got to go." He grabbed Heero and pulled him away before Kerry could ask to join their supposed shopping trip.  
  
AN: Yeah yeah, really short, but I'm trying to ease my way back into writing slowly. 


End file.
